This invention relates to image processing apparatus for printing, with optically readable audio code images added, images acquired with silver salt type cameras, image data handling digital still cameras, image reading scanners and the like.
Images photographed with various image acquiring devices are printed on printing paper by the silver salt photographic method, or on paper or film by using an ink jet printer, thermal printer or the like. Thus, over long years, information on photographic objects has been transmitted in the form of still images relying on the sense of sight across wide areas and in a timeless way.
Recently, with the advent of the multimedia age, vigorous attempts have been made to use the sense of hearing in the transmission of information, instead of relying solely on the sense of sight. Olympus Optical Co., Ltd., which is one of the joint applicants in this application, also has proposed new media for providing not only visible but audible information in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H6-231466 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H7-181606, for example. According to this technique, recording media include sound converted into optically readable dot codes (audio code images) which are printed along with pictures, photographs or characters on the same paper, the dot codes being read with a special scanner. These new media are suited to various applications including language teaching materials for use in repeating pronunciation practice, illustrated reference books for recording animal cries, picture books which emit sound, and photographs for recording memorial events such as wedding, coming-of-age ceremony and celebration for children.
With the above new media technique, audio-coded photographs with audio code images corresponding to a plurality of image information (still images such as photographs) and a plurality of audio information may be made, for example, by recording animal cries on animal photographs, or recording voices of a plurality of people on snapshots of these people simultaneously with or after the photo taking. These photographs provide a salient improvement upon conventional photographs in enhancing the realism and communicable information of acquired images. However, what is important here is to associate pieces of information accurately when recording both image information and audio information on prints or other recording media.
A detailed disclosure concerning the association of such image information and audio information is not given in Patent Laying-Open Publication H6-231466 noted above, or in other publications disclosing recording on recording media of both image information and encoded audio information, such as Japanese Laying-Open Publication S56-5600, Japanese Laying-Open Publication S60-244146, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H5-224320 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H7-181606.
Why association is important is that, since audio code images on finished audio-coded photographs themselves cannot be confirmed visually, a situation could arise, depending on an arrangement of visual images and audio code images, where it is impossible to determine which one of a plurality of visual images corresponds to a given audio code image. Such collation is difficult particularly with audio-coded photographs having audio code images arranged en bloc in a particular area to facilitate scanning and reading of audio codes with a scanner.
An object of this invention is to provide an image processing apparatus for simply and reliably handling two different types of information, i.e. audio and image, as associated with each other, and audio-coded photographs for allowing audio and image to be collated easily even where the audio-coded photographs have a plurality of visual images and a plurality of audio code images arranged thereon.
To fulfill the above object, an image processing apparatus according to this invention comprises image input means for inputting image information, audio input means for inputting audio information, link processing means for setting link information to link said image information and said audio information, code converting means for converting said audio information into an optically readable audio code image, and a printing device operable based on said link information for recording a visual image corresponding to said image information and said audio code image on a predetermined recording medium.
In this construction, link information is set for linking image information and audio information. Based on this link information, a visual image corresponding to the image information and an audio code image corresponding to the audio information may be recorded as linked to each other on a predetermined recording medium. The recording medium here refers to any of various hard copy materials such as ordinary printing paper and printing film, or photosensitive materials such as printing paper and film (negative and positive).
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, said code converting means comprises compressing and encoding means for compressing and encoding said audio information, and audio code image generating means for converting said audio information compressed and encoded, into an optically readable audio code image. Thus, the audio information may be converted into an optically readable audio code image compactly and reliably.
Further, in one preferred embodiment of this invention, said code converting means is operable to convert both of said audio information and said link information into an optically readable audio code image. Thus, the audio information may be reproduced only by decoding the code data read. The relationship between the image information and audio information may be grasped reliably.
As a preferred embodiment of this invention, said link information includes layout information showing an arrangement of said visual image and said audio code image to be recorded on said recording medium. The layout information may be grasped only by decoding the audio code image read. This is advantageous particularly when making duplicates. Further, said link information may include source address information showing image information or a source storage of said visual image and audio information or a source storage of said audio code image to be recorded on said recording medium. Then, original data may be located with ease to simplify a duplicating operation.
Further, said link information may be a recognition sign applied commonly to said image information and said audio information and showing a correspondence therebetween, and said printing device may be operable to visibly display and record said recognition sign. Then, the relationship between the image information and audio information may be grasped visually and reliably.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, said printing device is operable to record said audio code image in a blank region outside a visual image recording region or on the back of said recording medium. Then, the recording position of the code image may be separated from the recording region of the image information to allow the image information to be grasped reliably and the audio code image read to be decoded effectively. Said printing device may be operable to record said audio code image in superimposition on said visual image. Then, the audio code image may be recorded without reducing the size of the visual image recording region.
Said printing device may be operable to combine and record said visual image and said audio code image. Then, the audio code image may be recorded without reducing the size of the visual image recording region.
Said printing device may be operable to record said visual image and said audio code image on a print recording medium. Then, information recorded in the image information and audio code image may be grasped by using an inexpensive and handy print recording medium. This new print recording medium may be diffused widely.
Further, said printing device may be operable to record said visual image and said audio code image on a photosensitive recording medium, e.g. negative or positive film, printing paper or the like. Then, information recorded in the image information and audio code image may be grasped accurately by using a photosensitive recording medium of high image quality, and high image quality specifications, may be satisfied.
As a further preferred embodiment of this invention, said image input means acquires image information by using at least one of a scanner for reading photographic images formed on a photograph film or photographic images formed on photographic prints, an image signal input unit for taking in photographic images photographed with a digital still camera or a video movie camera, and an image signal input unit for taking in images made or edited with a computer. In this case, a variety of image input means including public communications networks (telephone, Internet and so on) are applicable to suit various uses.
In a different preferred embodiment of this invention, said link processing means comprises an ID information applying means for applying ID information as said link information to identify at least one of said image information and said audio information, and sets link information for linking one to the other of said image information and audio information based on said ID information. In this construction, an operation may be carried out while reliably maintaining, without duplicating, the relationship between the image information and audio information, by applying the link information based on identifiable ID information.
Further, said link processing means may comprise monitor means for monitoring at least one of said image information and said audio information, and information designating means for designating information so that one links to the other of said image information and said audio information monitored by said monitor means, and set link information based on an output from this information designating means and said ID information. In this case, the link information may be set reliably to suit the user""s wish, without duplicating the correspondence between the image information and audio information by designating information to be linked and providing link information while monitoring the image information and audio information on the monitor means such as a CRT.
The information designating means may be a pointing device, e.g. a keypad, a mouse, a track pad and a touch panel, operable by a user to designate desired information regarding said image information or said audio information outputted to said monitor means. Then, the link information may be set reliably and simply to suit the user""s wish.
To achieve a different object of this invention, an audio-coded recording medium according to this invention is characterized in that visual images corresponding to a plurality of image information and a plurality of audio code images corresponding thereto are arranged, and recognition signs showing a correspondence between image information and audio information are visibly displayed and recorded.
In this construction, since a recognition sign which can be confirmed visually is applied to the visual image and the audio code image corresponding thereto, the audio code image corresponding to the visual image may be selected visually when scanning the audio code with a scanner. The recognition sign is used here in a broad sense, and is defined as a term including not only numerals and characters but of course a line or the like connecting the visual image and the audio code, and codes which emit sound and/or light.
Further, as a preferred embodiment of this invention, a plurality of audio code images are collectively arranged in a predetermined audio code image recording region. Then, by setting a lower portion of a photograph to be an audio code area, for example, positioning of a scanner may be made easily when scanning and reading an audio code. In this case, each audio code image is disposed in a position away from a corresponding visual image. However, the recognition code allows the audio code image corresponding to the visual image to be grasped reliably. This provides an especially important advantage in fields such as photographically illustrated reference books having numerous visual images and audio code images arranged on one leaf (one page).
Other features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description of embodiments of the invention to be taken with reference to the drawings.